Terrible Things
by Directioner81potter
Summary: Crystal Rose.Draco Malfoy. He bullies her. She lothes him. But what will happen when he finds him self falling? Will she love him back? what happens as the war nears? Read and find out. :) Starts at 3rd


BRRRRRIIINNG

My alarm clock rang. I reached over and turned it off then fell back asleep because I'm lazy. Suddenly I shot up realizing that its September 1st. IM GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS! I quickly packed all my last minute things and ran down stairs dragging my trunk down in the process.

'Morning all' I said in an annoying cheery voice.

'Morning Crystal' my brother and aunt replied.

'What's got you so happy this morning?' My aunt Kathrine asked curiously.

'It's September 1st. I and Cameron are going to hog warts today and I get to see Dan and Zayn!' I yell

'I finally get rid of you to' she says happily 'you shouldn't be friends with those two boys though'

That's the thing about my aunt Kathrine she hates me and Cameron but she's also over protective over us. Weird I know!

We, being me and Cameron, get dropped off at kings cross and go through the wall. I'm starting 4th year and am excited about it! Cameron is starting 4th yet too. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...He my twin but am 2 minutes older! When we finally board the train I race off to find Dan and Zayn. When I do find them they are asleep. They are worse than me and that's saying something!

'BOYS I HAVE ARRIVED!' I yell as loud as possible.

They both shoot up.

'Crystal!' they shout in unison.

They both run up and hug me. We sit after our hugging session and talk about our summer and what classes we want to have. After a few hours I get up to get changed in to my uniform. When I get back I find the boys playing with giggle, hoot, midnight, cat and owl. Them being our pets. Giggle is Dan's owl, Hoot and midnight are my cat and owl and cat and owl are Zayne owl and cat. I helped name them. So yeah an owl named cat and a cat named owl. Because we're just that creative ;). We finally arrive at hog warts and am just happy to be home!

We get to the great hall and I sit in between Dan and Zayn. All the first years have to be sorted and let me tell you it's the most boring thing ever! And am starving! After we gain lots of new miniature slytherins the food appears. After so much good am full and extremely tired. We get to the common room and I say goodnight to my two friends and got to my room. I'm happy to see that I again have a room to myself. I always have. Snape know I like to be alone and I get bullied so he lets me. Snape is also my godfather. We are quite close and I tell him everything it's like he's my real dad!

After changing into my pgs. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy. I actually felt happy for once...That was until I went to breakfast

-Earlier that morning-

I walk into the great hall in my uniform that's never correct also in my happy mood and sit down in between Dan and Zayn. We were chatting about what classes we have together and what we will enjoy when Malfoy bursts into the hall acting like he's the best thing in the world. He strides straight up to me and looks me in the eye.

'What do you want Malfoy?!' I ask not backing down.

'Well since you're a a slut, I wanted to know how much you cost per hour?' he says touching my shoulder while smirking

'Malfoy don't touch what you can't afford' I reply

That got a few mumbles

'I'll get you for that' he whispers low and dangerous in my ear

'I'd like to see you try' I whisper back. He turns and walks away.

From then on I was in a bad mood. Malfoy really gets on my nerves. Merlin only knows why Parkinson likes him so much. Urg!

The bell chimes signalling that classes start soon. I have Potions first. My favourite! I get there just in time to walk in and take my place before Severus starts talking. Yes I call him Severus he's my god father and he acts like a real father. We made Liquid luck potion and I made mine pretty well if I say so myself. I hand Severus my vial of Potion and he studies it carefully. He finally sets it down on the table and writes a few notes.

'How did I do?' I ask nervous

He nods and smiles a little on approval. I let out a sigh of relief and walk back to my chair where Dan was finishing his potion which looked just as good as mine. He walks over to snaps and comes back five minutes later smiling.

'What did Snape say to you?' I ask

'He just looked at me and nodded but I take it that that's a good sign...?'He replies with a slight question mark at the end.

'Yeah it is. I got the same but I also got a little smile' I say

'Yes, but your his beloved god daughter. He's always going to be nice to you' Dan says matter of factly

'Oh shut it!' I say lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

The bell again chimed signifying that its lunchtime. Instead of going straight to the great hall I walk down to the dungeons to go to my room. I walk in and sit on my bed thinking if my mum and dad. I miss them a lot. They died when I was 10. They were in a duel with two other wizards and me and my brother were hiding and saw the whole thing. It started off equal, none of the two groups winning not losing that was until one of the men casted the killing curse. My father wasn't prepared and got hit. He fell to the ground. I can actually remember seeing the light leave his eyes. My mum was so shocked she stopped fighting. The woman hit her with crucio and didn't stop. Mum had gone insane by the time the woman had finished and the man killed her instantly. That night was the worst night of my life. That was until Severus came and rescued me and cam. The lady was Bellatrix lestrange and the man was Lucius Malfoy. These two people are the two I hate the most in this world, with the addition of Draco Malfoy of course. I slowly get up off the bed with tears in my eyes from remembering all this stuff and walk out of my room and up to the hall, taking my usual place between Zayn and Dan.

'Hey, Crystal...Are you okay?' Dan asks concerned.

I snap out of my trance and look up at him

'Yeah Dan I'm fine.' I reply as convincingly as possible.

'You don't sound like it, crystal we're you best friends and we always know when something's wrong...spill' Zayn pitches in.

'It's okay guys really. I was just thinking about my parents is all' I say sadly

'Sweetie, it's okay to be sad about that it's understandable. I think about my mum a lot and I'm sure Dan thinks about his sister too. It's natural and we are always here when you need to talk' Zayn says making me feel much better.

'Thanks Zaynie' I say giving him a bone crushing hug.

He hates the nickname I have him in first year but it stuck and that's what I call him when He makes me feel better and I also call Dan. Dannie or Dan the man. Good nicknames huh? Yeah they know they love them. After I had ate my small plate of food I said good night to my friends and proceeded to walk to the common room. When I got there I found it was empty apart from one person...and who must it be. Malfoy. I tried to creep up the stairs but he heard me. I knew something bad was coming because I'd never stood up to him before like I did this morning.

'Oh look it's the slytherin bitch' he smirked

I said nothing and looking him in the eyes not backing down.

'What? Going mute now?' he said advancing towards me

I shake my head and back away a little, scared out of my mind.

'You're so stupid. That's all you are a stupid whore.' he snapped

He gave me a quick, but hard push and I tripped falling backward into the stairs. I heard a sickening crunch followed by a massive pain. I thought I seen guilt flash in malfoy eyes, but it passed to quickly to be sure. I pushed myself up and limped to my room to look at the damage. It's okay just a broken ankle. He's given me worse. I've had a fractured arm, broken ribs, concussion and I've been in the hospital Wing for 3 weeks straight all thanks to him. I fixed my ankle quickly falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The light streamed into the room. I looked over at my alarm clock for the time. 5:30Am. Perfect. And I'm not being sarcastic I like to rise with the sun. I went for a quick Walk around the grounds and went back to my room. As I was getting dressed I heard yelling coming from the common room. I sped up, went down the stairs and slipped into the common room unnoticed. I went on to the tips of my toes to look at what was happening in the middle if the huge crowd. I saw Malfoy and some other kid yelling at each other. I shrugged and walked away. If he gets beaten up he deserved it anyway. I walk in to the great hall ready for breakfast. I slip on the bench next to Dan and start grabbing food. Suddenly the doors burst open and I see...Malfoy walk in with a bruised eye and split lip. The doors open again but a bit more quietly this time. Zayn walks in head held high but he did have a bruised cheek and a split lip. I rushed over to him and fussed like a mother would.

'Crystal, could you please stop?' He asked gently

'No' I reply sternly 'What happened anyways?'

He explained his story 'I walked down into the common room this morning and I overheard Malfoy talking and when I heard him mention your name I had to stop. He was saying how last night when you came into the common room he pushed you over and you broke your ankle. So I simply turned around and told him to shut the hell up. We started yelling at each other and then started muggle fighting. And that's It.' he finished

'ZAYN! YOU IDIOT! Why would you try to defend me? You could have been badly hurt. You know what malfoy like...he could of killed you' I yell

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to defend you' He apologizes

I give him a massive hug and then Dan joins in :) I split with Zayn and walk with Dan to potions. When we get there Snape is already setting up todays work. Me and Dan walk into the cold dark room and choose a bench. Just as we are sitting down Snape tells us to get up and stand at the back of the class room. Confused we do as he says. Once everyone is in the classroom Severus starts to talk.

'You will be put into seating arrangements. I will choose where you sit and there will be no arguments. Find you name card and sit there. If you dislike your partner...suck it up.' He explains

I walk around to find my name card and once I do I sit down. Seconds later I feel a presence I look up to find a pissed looking malfoy standing there. GOD KILL ME NOW! He sits in a huff and doesn't say a word. Today we are making a simple potion so I do the work while malfoy just sits. When I finish I go over to Severus to show him and he gives me an O. The rest of the day goes by fast and before I know it I'm sat in Dan and zayn's room. We were just talking about the day when I decide to randomly ask

'Who do you guys fancy?'

Dan looks at me weirdly while zany sits and blushes. Dan answers first.

'I kind of like Maddie Abbott. She's in slytherin and our year'

'Ohm I know her, she's really pretty Dude!' I say adding a wink

Zayn follows

'There's this girl and she's in third year, Ravenclaw. Ummm...she's called Marley. Marley Lester.'

'OMG! She has a brother in our year called Phil. And DAMN he's FIT. But I don't like him. I like Tom. Tom Black.' I say

They both glare at me. Zayn goes all overprotective.

'TOM BLACK...AS IN SIRIUS BLACKS SON! NO NO NO. YOU CANNOT LIKE HIM' he blurts before covering his mouth

'Well I do so deal with it' I say.' Zaynie...could you sing me a song? Pretty please?'

'Fine just for you' He answers

He starts to sing and halfway through the song I fall asleep to his perfect voice.

I woke up on a mission. I was going to attempt to talk to Maddie and Marley and see what they think about Zayn and Dan. I hope it goes well and they don't attack me or something. I get dressed in to my uniform and walk down to the common room to find Maddie. I spot her from across the room. I hesitantly walk over. Seeing as everyone in slytherin hates me apart from Zayn and Dan I'm sure you could see why…Right?

As I make my way over I prepare my questions in my head. I clear my throat and she turns around smiling.

'Hey, what's up?' she asks

'Well…Do you know Dan Howell?' I ask

'Yes I do' she says while blushing and giggling a little.

'Well he sorta likes you, but he's like really shy and doesn't want to tell you so I just did. Do you like him?' I ramble a little: P

'Ummm' she blushes really hard 'I-I I do'

I grin at her and say goodbye. She waves and returns to her friend who I believe to be Eva.

As I walk towards the great hall a lot of people "accidently" walk into me, and call me harsh names. You know what I never got? Why everyone calls me a 'slut' or a 'whore'. I haven't had a boyfriend. I haven't had my first kiss so I most defiantly haven't had sex! Yet I still get called these names. Yeah, sure I have Dan and Zayn but they are just friends and they only ever hug me or kiss me on my cheek never more. Society is so judgey.

I walk through the great hall doors and sit by Zayn, Dan isn't here yet. When Dan finally walks in I tell him about Maddie likeing him back and he looks at weirdly. So then I had to explain that I talked to her. Luckily he wasn't pissed about it, he actually looked pretty happy. As the bell chimed to tell us that the lessons are starting rang I was pushing Dan towards Maddie. HE said that the bell rang and he can't talk to her now. And I being a smarty pants told him that Maddie is in his class next and the faceplamed.

**Dan's POV**

Crystal was pushing me towards Maddie and I really wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Just at that moment the bell went.

'HA saved by the bell!' I yell at crystal.

She frowns for a moment then looks deep in thought.

'HA she in our next class!' She yells back mocking me

Damn! We have care of magical creatures with hagrid. I'm just saying he probably won't be the best teacher ever. And I was proved right. When we got there he gathered everyone round. Only then did I notice the Gryffindor's were in our class and then I also noticed that Crystal was, in fact, right about Maddie being in our class.

We all walked into the forest confused about why we were there. We then seen the massive Bird/horse thing.

'Who wants to touch it?' Hagrid asked.

Everyone stepped back apart from Harry, who then went on to look around and notice that everyone stepped back. He walked up to the bird, which we found out was a hippogriff, and bowed. The Hippogriff reared up at him and the Gryffindorks panicked HA!

He rode on the bird and then came back and then Malfoy being the stupid git he is went up to it and called it stupid. WEEEEEELLLLL the bird hit him on the arm and he thought he was dying. As we were walking away Crystal again started pushing me to Maddie but this time I went over and talked to her.

We had a conversation that started normal at first but soon turned weird and we were talking about the best ways to die. She suddenly turned serious.

'Do you like me?' She asks

'Um, Yeah, Yes I do.' I say and I can feel myself reddening

She too blushed and looked down grinning.

'Don't look down. Everyone should see your beautiful face' I say sounding cheesy 'do you like me?'

She looked at me and replied with a small 'yes'

I asked her on a date and she agreed. I said goodbye and walked over to crystal and told her and Zayn everything about it.

**Crystal POV**

YES! He did it! He finally asked her.

Mission One complete

Starting Mission Two: Zayn and Marley: D

Agent Rose OUT


End file.
